Gabe X Onion
by Invisiwolf
Summary: The year 2030 is hard for LGBT’s, especially for Onion, but when he meets Gabe, who he finds to be his one true love, things almost seem to be fine, for now
1. Chapter 1

The day is 2030, in Communist country, America, in the city of Hell Michigan. Onion is walking around hoping nobody thinks the rainbow colored flag on his backpack is actually a gay pride flag. His long hair flowed down his shoulders, all the way to his waist. He looked around nervously, and sighed in relief as he now knew that nobody was around. When all of a sudden, as he turned around the corner, he saw the cutest boy he'd ever seen, out of shock, he panicked, and bolted back around the corner. He stood there for a moment, heavily breathing, hoping the boy had not seen his face or the flag. This was nearly the most scared he'd ever been. Then he heard a gasp, he jolted his head to the left, to see that the boy was staring at him. He had no idea what to do, he was so scared.

"H-hi there" he said, not sure if he was even talking to the boy. He was dumbstruck, he had absolutely no idea what to do.

"Are you really gay?" Asked the boy, looking at him and then quickly turning his glance to the floor, his face looking red to Onion. Could this boy really have some kind of interest in him? If so this could be his one chance at love.

"I-I..." he looked down at the floor nervously, this wasn't the first time he'd been asked, but it could definitely be the last. "Y-yeah, yeah I'm gay"

"Wow... that's... that's awesome!" Onion looked at him suprised, "because... I've been noticing you for a while, and I've had a crush on you for a while, with out even really knowing you... isn't that just crazy of me?"

"What? No that's no crazy at all! It's... it's just how you feel, and no one can change that." The boy looked at him, and then looked back down to the ground blushing, Onion was pretty sure he was blushing as much, if not more than him.

"W-wow... I think you might be the most understanding person I've ever met..." Onion was so sure he was in love with this boy. "Sorry, I should probably introduce myself, my name is Gabe"

"Gabe huh? That's a really nice name, I like it" Gabe blushed a bit more.

"Th-thanks"

"My name's Onion, and it's so nice to meet you"

"It's nice to meet you too!" Gabe looked as if he might explode, he looked like he was trying to his blushing, but there was no hiding it from Onion "say, maybe, if you'd like to, we could go to my place, hang out, play some video games, and maybe..."

"Th-that sounds wonderful! I'd love to!" Onion was waiting the entire conversation, hoping he would say that.

So they both walked to Gabe's house, not noticing they were both holding hands. Onion knew he had a stupid grin on his face but he just couldn't wipe it off. This was the happiest he'd ever been in his life, he wasn't thinking about the Communists, he wasn't thinking about the depression, all he could think about was Gabe. They walked for a while, until they had reached what Onion guessed was Gabe's House, and well it was. They walked up to the door, and as they made it there, Gabe had finally noticed he'd been holding hands with Onion entire time, he took his hand away, embarrassed, and blushing. He went to grab the key from his pocket, and when he opened it they just slipped right in. And thus began the start of a beautiful relationship.


	2. Chapter 2

Onion heard the door close behind them, and it kind of scared him if he was being honest, but he wouldn't say that out loud. He looked around at the house, which was pretty normal looking, the most out of the world thing he could see was a small bisexual pride flag, which he kind of expected. Other than that, everything was pretty normal, there was picture of a man and a woman on his desk which he assumed was his mother and father, they looked pretty happy together.

"Who are they?" He said as he pointed towards the man and women.

Gabe looked where towards where he pointed and his face went kind of pale. "Those are..." he stopped for a little and just looked kind of dazed, "those are my parents, they both died six years"

"Oh, they got old?"

"No... they... they were killed, in a gun fight" he stopped talking, almost out of no where. He just stopped almost everything except breathing and maybe thinking, he just stared at nothing for a while, and then just caught himself and shook himself out of it.

"Damn, I'm... I'm really sorry about that..." Onion hadn't expected something like that, but he still felt bad for asking "sorry I didn't mean to bring back bad memories."

"I-it's fine, really, don't worry about it." He smiled awkwardly towards him. "I'll be fine I promise."

Onion sighed with relief at the assurance that his new frien, possibly boyfriend, was alright. "Well that's good, I'm glad your alright." Gabe gave Onion a smile which reassured him even more.

"So then, what would you like to do? We could play on my Wiitendo, or we could just watch a movie. It's up to you."

Onion thought about this, but his thoughts ended up going to sexual things, he did say anything right? No, Onion knew if he asked if they could fuck, just out of no where, it would look awfully bad, so then what? "Do you have Emovie?" He asked, he had a certain movie in mind that he wanted to watch.

"Yeah, I do, what movie do you have in mind?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to watch the Shining, I've been wanting to watch it, but I'm not good with scary movies and... I wanted to watch it with someone." Hearing it come out of his mouth made him blush, when he looked at Gabe again, he noticed he was blushing too.

"Onion, I'd love to see it with you!"

"Really? You wanna watch it?"

"Of course! And it'll be even better watching it with you!" Gabe pulled him onto the couch and put him beside his side, resting his head onto Onion's shoulder. Onion couldn't even imagine how red his face was, he was so embarrassed, he felt like he might puke.

Onion looked at Gabe, and he looked happy, so Onion let out a sigh of relief, glad that he seemed to be enjoying this. So Onion decided to put on a smile as well. Gabe put on the movie and they watched through it, when ever Onion got scared, he would hug up close to Gabe, and feel safe. After the movie ended Gabe hugged tight, "how did you like it?"

"It was really good, but I think it was so great cause I was watching it with you." This made Gabe blush a ton. "So what now?" Gabe looked puzzled, and then he grabbed Onion and pulled him to his room, Onion wasn't sure what was gonna happen next, but he was sure, he would like it.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabe pushed Onion onto the bed shutting and locking the door behind them, Onion was shocked, and blushing so hard. Gabe got onto the bed with Onion, and got up on Onion. "G-Gabe! What are you doing?" Onion asked, embarrassingly.

He said one word to Onion, "this" and with that he leaned down slowly to kiss him, and Onion slowly leaned in to Gabe, blushing, and they slowly put their lips together, kissing each other. As they separated from each other, Gabe started to go all red, and looked away, "s-sorry, I don't know what came over me."

"Hey, it's fine" Onion said, and so he leaned in to kiss Gabe, and Gabe kissed him back.

When they separated again, Gabe opened his mouth to talk, "y'know, I don't think I've ever loved anyone as much as you."

"Same, I think you're the first person I've ever loved like this for a very long time."

"Yeah" said Gabe.

"So Gabe, are we going to... umm..." Gabe looked at Onion puzzled, "are we going to have sex?" The question seemed to have an effect on both Gabe and Onion, making them both blush.

"W-well... d-do you want to?" Asked Gabe nervously.

Onion flipped over Gabe, letting himself lay on him, "I've been dying to fuck you since the moment I saw you." Onion looked down towards Gabe's pants, and noticed that he had a bulge in his pants, he slowly moved his hands towards his pants, making Gabe blush a ton. Onion started to strip Gabe of his clothes slowly taking off his pants, moving to his shirt, his socks, and finally taking off his underwear. Gabe's was just the right size, and it made onion horny.

"A-aren't you gonna take off your clothes too?" Said Gabe.

Onion looked at him, and smiled, "what would make you think I wouldn't?" He said as he started to unbutton his shirt. As he finished, he got on his hands and knees, putting his ass in front of Gabe. "I'm ready when you're ready."

Onion waited patiently for Gabe, and finally he felt it. Gabe started to push his dick up Onion's ass, letting it slowly slide up. He let out a quiet moan as it went up, "how does that feel Onion?" Asked Gabe.

Onion let out a moan as it stopped going farther, "th-that feels great Gabe, please keep going, thrust into my ass, hard and fast."

Hearing this made Gabe even more horny, and so he started to thrust into Onion's ass, hard and fast, trying to get as far in as possible. He heard Onion moan loudly and fast, making him thrust faster into his ass, "how does that feel?" He asked.

"I-it feels great Gabe!" Said Onion, in between moans. He began to start panting as he felt his ass being pounded. Gabe then grabbed Onion's dick and began to start jacking him off, making Onion moan even more "oh yeah! Gabe that feels great!"

"G-glad to hear it" Gabe said, moaning loudly as he thrusted deep into his ass. He then began to thrust harder, trying to get as deep in as possible, as Onion felt this, he began to move his hips, so that he could help Gabe get it in farther.

"Go in as deep as you can Gabe." Onion said.

"I-I'm trying..." He said, all of a sudden, Gabe felt a sensation in his dick, a tingling inside that made him feel good, "Onion, I-I'm about to cum."

"Good, do it, and cum as far inside of me as you can" he said in between moans and pants.

With one last thrust from Onion he went into Gabe's ass, as far as possible, and then let himself cum inside of him, and him and Onion both started moaning loudly, Gabe let his dick sit inside of Onion's ass far a while and then finally pulled out, and watched cum drip from his ass. "I love you Onion, a lot"

Onion had already fallen on the floor but he replied back to him with "I love you too"

The end.


End file.
